Personal Trainer
by dixie-ixa
Summary: What is Randy hiding from John's cousin? Orton-OC, Cena-OC
1. getting the job

Personal Trainer

Author: Dixie

Rating: PG-13 (language and sexual situations.)

Characters: Randy-OC, John-OC, Stacy

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Savannah and Courtney. All others own themselves and Vince owns them as well. I am not making anything off of this story so don't sue, because you won't get much..

Summary: Can what happened in the past really stay in the past?

* * *

Savannah Riley walked down the hall with her cousin John Cena. She was headed toward the CEO's office of World Wrestling Entertainment. Somehow he heard about her and wanted to meet with her. Savannah knew that it had nothing to do with becoming a diva because that's not something she wants right now. Savannah just graduated from college with a Master's degree in Personal Fitness.

"Are you nervous?" John asked as they reached the door.

"No." Savannah lied. "Just wondering what he wants with me?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Go find out." He smiled.

"Do you know?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"John Cena! You know I can still take you. Now tell me what I am doing here." Savannah said.

"You better go. Vince doesn't like people being late."

"You are so lucky right now and you know it." She said as she knocked on the door and went inside.

* * *

Looking in the mirror one last time, Savannah walked out of her hotel room and headed for the hotel gym. It's been two weeks since her meeting with Vince and today was she first day of work. She had no idea who she would be working with, but she was excited all the same. Vince gave her a job as a personal trainer for three Superstars. She was to work with them at least two times a week for an hour while they were on the road. She would also have to be there whenever they needed her for a quick workout.

She was excited because she got to travel, which she always wanted to do, and she was a part of a company that made her cousin so happy. Savannah walked into the gym and saw Stacy Keibler standing there. _Great I have to work with her? Could they make me feel worse about myself._ Savannah thought. Savannah knew that she would never be diva material, but she had made peace with her looks. She stood just over five feet nine inches, with short brown hair. She had oval green eyes on her round face. She had one dimple in her right cheek and straight teeth. Everyone tells her that she is beautiful, but ever since she was little she has had low self-esteem.

When Savannah was younger she weighed about two hundred pounds. Once she got tired of being over weight, she started training and loved it so much she majored in it in college. Now that she was older and about seventy pounds lighter, she won't miss a day in the gym.

Savannah walked into the gym and walked to Stacy. "Hi, I think I'm your new trainer."

"Hi!" Stacy said with more happiness than Savannah liked. "I am so glad that it's a girl this time." she hugged her.

"Are you the only one that I am working with today?" she asked a little put off by the friendliness Stacy had.

"Um." Stacy thought. "No I think Randy is coming soon."

Savannah's heart stopped beating. _Not Randy! _She thought. Randy was the only friend of John's that she couldn't be in the same room with. About three years ago she met Randy and thought he was the hottest thing on earth. She did something that she normally wouldn't think about doing and had a one night stand. He promised that he would call her and talk, but he never did. That was the last time she saw him. Of course she knew that working on the Raw show, she would run into him, but she didn't know that she would have to _work_ with him.

"The Champ is here!"

Savannah smiled and turned to see John walk into the gym. Behind him was Randy.

* * *

**_So how do you like it so far? I don't really know where I want to go with the story so maybe you could help me out a little. Please let me know what you think._**


	2. the deepest secret

Savannah walked up to her cousin and gave him a huge hug almost knocking him over. "So champ, what are you doing here?" She asked not even looking at Randy. Standing next to John it was easy to see him out of the corner of her eye. She could see him looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to see my favorite cousin in action. Randy here wanted me to check you out and make sure that you don't try anything funny with him."

Savannah laughed. "You mean he remembers me?"

"Actually no I did not." Randy spoke up. "Now that I see you, yes I remember you all to well."

"Alright guys." Stacy said. "Enough of that and let's start working. I have shopping to do before the show."

"Stacy don't you know what patience is?" John joked. He walked over to her. "If you don't mind I'll work with you today." He grinned at Savannah.

John pulled Stacy away toward the weights as Randy walked over to Savannah. "Shall we get going? I don't have a lot of time myself." He asked.

"Okay listen to me. I don't have a choice to work with you. If I had my way I would never talk to you. Especially after what you did to me the last time we saw each other." Savannah stood with her hands on her hips. "Are you ready or not?"

"I don't want to work with you if you have an attitude with me. I did nothing wrong."

Savannah shook her head. "You're right. Let's get to work." She said walking away from him.

Randy was shocked that she stopped fighting with him. He remembered that she liked to fight. He followed her. "That's all your going to say? You are going to agree with me?"

She whipped around. "Yes, because unlike you, I have grown up."

"What are you talking about? I hardly knew you. Hell I don't anymore about you then I did when I slept with you."

Savannah turned and slapped him in the face. "You ass." She said and walked off.

John who noticed the whole thing ran after his cousin. Randy stood there holding his cheek.

"Could you want her anymore?" Stacy laughed.

"Shut up." He replied and walked out the door.

"Sandy!" John yelled after her. Savannah stopped and waited for him. "What was that? I have never seen you hit someone."

She looked away. "I'm sorry, but I can't work with him."

"Did you really sleep with him? I mean you haven't see him in years."

"It was at your birthday party. It was a mistake and he acts like it was nothing. Maybe he doesn't know that I was a virgin." She looked away.

"That's a lie." Randy said behind John. "There is no way that you were."

"Randy stay out of this." John said.

"Not when she is going to stand there and lie to you."

"I'm am not going to say it again. Stay out of this you don't know what you are getting into." John said more firmly.

"Savannah, tell me if you were a virgin, then why was there no barrier that I had to break. Believe I have been with a virgin before and you were not one."

"Maybe because she was raped you asshole." John answered.

* * *

Savannah sat on her bed, in her hotel room. She still couldn't believe how her first day had gone. She had a confrontation with Randy and her deepest secret came out. She was upset with John for saying it, but she knew that he wanted Randy to leave her alone. After that was said, Randy didn't say another word to her and they got the hour over with. Savannah had to admit that the feelings that made her be with him in the first place were still there, but she didn't want to work with him anymore. It would not be good for her piece of mind. 

John already left and promised that he would talk to Vince about moving her to SmackDown. She wasn't one hundred percent sure that she wanted to leave the show. She started to make friends with Stacy and she was looking forward to working with Shane. Savannah decided that she would call John in the morning and tell him that she wasn't going to let Randy get to her and she was going to stay.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened the door without looking through the peep hole.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked on the other side.

* * *

**Oh no what could he possibly want to talk about? I'll tell you when I figure it out. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. friends?

"No, now leave me alone. I think you have said enough for one day." Savannah said closing the door.

Randy stuck his hand in the way, stopping it from closing. "I didn't track you down to have you shut the door in my face. I want to talk to you." Randy paused and softened the look on his face. "Sandy please."

"Don't call me that. John is the only one allowed to. What do you mean you tracked me down." Randy got tired of standing in the hallway talking, so he pushed past her and walked into the room. "I thought I said that I didn't want to talk to you?" She followed him into the room, where he was sitting on her bed flipping through the TV stations. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch TV until you come to terms that I am not leaving until you let me say what I have to." Randy said not looking at her.

Savannah sighed. She did not remember Randy being this hard headed._ You might as well listen to what he has to say. _She thought. "Alright, what is it you want to say? I like to be in bed early."

Randy smiled and turned toward her. "I knew that you would give in. Come sit next to me." he patted the area next to him.

"I think I'll stand." Savannah crossed her arms.

"Fine." Randy stood and walked over to her. "I just want to say that I am sorry for what I said. I talked to John and I don't want you to move shows. There is no reason we can't work together."

"It's not up to you now is it."

"No, but I am willing to put the past behind us and move on. Damn I sound like a chick." Randy smiled. "Look, it caught me by surprise that you were going to be working with me, and I overreacted. I don't know what you went through in your life and I'm sorry." He paused and put his hands on her arms. "I am not sorry that we slept together, though."

"What?" The last statement caught her by surprise.

"Sandy," Randy said pulling her closer to him. "I knew about you, before I ever met you. John would talk about you all the time and I built you up to this perfect creature in my head. Then I met you and you blew me away."

"What are you trying to say to me?" Savannah tried to concentrate on what he was saying and not him. He smelt so good and it was drawing her in.

"I came to that party wanting nothing more than to sleep with you. I never expected you to want the same thing. The next morning I got scared because over the night I started to like you. Even now it make me nervous because I haven't seen you in years and you still make my body jump." Randy knew it was the perfect moment to lean in and give her a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't a very long kiss, but he knew that she melted. "I guess I do the same thing to you."

Savannah didn't know what to say or do. She hated the fact that this cocky man holding her, knew her so well. She was a strong woman and yet the single kiss from this man broke her into pieces. Savannah couldn't stand here for long or she would fall to pieces.

Slowly she moved away from him and walked outside. Luckily it was chilly and he didn't come right after her. _Maybe he needed a moment to get himself together. _She hoped. What was going on? She was so sure that he wanted to talk about when she lied about not being a virgin when they were together. He turned the conversation to the way she made him feel. Savannah never thought those words would come out of Randy's mouth.

"I didn't mean to shake you up." Randy said from the door.

Savannah turned and looked at him. "No you didn't. It's just not what I thought you were going to talk about." she smiled.

Randy walked up to her and once again took her in his arms. "I am a lot of things, but an intentional ass hole is not one of them. I don't know why you felt like you had to keep that you were a virgin from me, but I'm not mad at you for doing it."

"I didn't think that you would want me if you knew. I know that you must be with a lot of women, who know how to please a man, and I didn't want you to take pity on me."

"You were amazing, and not everything you read on the internet is truth. I don't sleep with a lot of women, and until now it was just one. My ex-girlfriend Jamie. After you, she was the only one I was with. In fact if you want to know the truth, I might have cheated on her with you that night."

Savannah pulled away. "Are you telling me that I made you cheat on your loving girlfriend?" She was disgusted with herself. "I would have said no that night if I knew that."

Randy laughed. "I doubt that, you were too willing." Then he got serious again. "Sandy, I don't want a relationship with you."

"What? Why did you kiss me then?" Now she was really confused.

"I can't believe that I am going to say this." He paused. "I just want to be friends. I know what's it is like to be with you and with our personalities it would never work out. I think that we need to be friends first."

"Okay?" she said as more of a question.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Randy said and left.

What the hell was going on today? Did Randy have split personalities? Did he even know what he wanted? The only thing that Savannah knew, was that she needed to stay with the job to find out.

* * *

**Okay so did I confuse a lot of people here? I want Randy to have a lot of conflict within himself in this story and this is the only way I can see it. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what I mean. So anyway please tell me what you thought.**


	4. seductive plan

Savannah sat in the catering room waiting for Stacy to get there. The two of them had become quite good friends over the last two months they had been working. Randy had kept his word and only remained friendly with her. About a week ago she decided that she was going to stop living in the past and get him for herself. All she had to do was remind him about their night together.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

Savannah looked up and saw a small framed girl standing there with a plate. "No go ahead and have a seat."

The girl had short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore small glasses and had freckles on her nose. "Hi, I'm Courtney, but everyone calls me Ney."

"I'm Savannah."

"Are you a diva?" Courtney asked.

Savannah laughed. "No, I'm a personal trainer. I'm just waiting for a friend. Are you a new diva?"

Courtney shook her head. "Yeah, but I don't know how to wrestle. I think they are going to use me to fight with Stacy? I don't know though."

"Well I wish you luck."

Suddenly Randy and Stacy entered the room. They were laughing and when Stacy saw Savannah she walked over t her. Randy stayed where he was until he saw Dave in the corner yelling on the phone.

"Hey Sandy." Stacy said sitting down next to her. "Hi." She said noticing the girl at the table. "I'm Stacy. I don't think we've met."

"I'm Courtney. I think we are going to be feuding against each other."

"Oh right. Well is today your first day?"

"Yeah."

"Oh then you have to meet all the other girls." Stacy stood and took Courtney's hand and pulled her down the hall.

Savannah didn't even notice because she was watching Randy. He was looking over at her and she smiled. They had to meet in an hour at the gym and she was looking forward to it. She leaned back in her chair and slowly licked her lips. She just wanted to see how he would respond. Savannah laughed when Randy abruptly stood and walked over to her. He said next across from her.

"What are you trying to do? I thought we agreed to be friends?" Randy asked huskily.

"I thought long and hard about it." She paused. "I wanted to run an idea by you." Savannah leaned close to him, moving her lips next to his ear. "How about we be friends _with_ benefits?" She heard Randy gulp.

"What are you trying to do to me? I know that's not what you really want."

She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Are you sure you know what I want?" She ran her foot up the inside of Randy's leg stopping before she reached the crotch.

"What happened to you? You used to be a good girl."

She slowly moved her foot over his crotch rubbing it. "Being good never got me anywhere." She removed her foot when she felt him growing under it. "I'll be in the gym when you're ready." With that she stood and left the room.

Once she was outside the room she leaned against the wall to clam herself down. This seductive thing was going to take its toll on her, but in the end it would be worth it all.

**

* * *

Randy turned on the cold water of his shower and stepped inside. He didn't know what Savannah was doing, but it was driving him wild. Randy knew that she was up to something, but everything in his body screamed to be with her again. He met her in the gym to find her wearing really short shorts and a sports bra, something that she would never wear to a public gym. Throughout the whole work out, she made point to touch him as much as possible and that only made him hotter.**

After their workout, it was almost time to get ready for the show, but Savannah wanted to get some ice cream. Of course she had to get a cone and show him how well she can use her tongue. Randy decided against any and headed back to the arena. He didn't see her during or after the show so he thought he was safe. When he got off the elevator she was waiting for him by his door. She wearing a short black dress and holding a bottle of champagne. She asked if she could come in and he opened the door for her. No sooner was the door shut; she was on him, kissing him. It took all of his willpower to push her off of him. Savannah tried once more to seduce by pushing him on the bed. Randy once again pushed her away and told her that he was serious when he said that he only wanted to be friends. She was so shocked, that she just stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. That when Randy cussed himself for being an ass, and he went after her.

Randy got out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on some boxers and walked out into the room.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be in there." Savannah said from the bed where she sat.

* * *

Okay that's where I am going to leave you. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Randy is going to do next. Please let me know how you liked it. I know that I changed track really fast, but this is the direction I wanted to go in.


	5. Hot

"Sorry I had to get cooled off because you were making me hot." He smiled and sat next to her.

Savannah leaned over to give him a kiss, but he moved away. "What's going on?" She asked confused.

"I think that we really need to talk."

"No it's okay you don't have to say anything. We aren't going out so you don't have to break up with me." Savannah stood and started walking toward the door.

Randy quickly stood and grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave like this. I want to explain myself."

Savannah turned around to face him. "You don't have to. You aren't attracted to me in the same way that I am to you. It's okay it re-" she was interrupted by the kiss Randy gave her.

Randy pulled her flush against him so that she could feel him growing on her thigh. He pulled away. "Don't tell me that I am not attracted to you." He said huskily.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" She asked almost to tears.

Randy pulled her into a hug. He couldn't bear to see a girl cry. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Will you please sit and let me explain?" Savannah sniffed and nodded. Randy let her go and they sat on the bed. "I like you, I really do, but things would never work out between us."

"Why not? We both like each other."

Randy nodded. "That may be true, but I will always see you as John's cousin and that makes things really weird for me."

"John has nothing to do with this. Randy I never forgot who you were and it had nothing to do with the fact that you were my first."

"Has there been anyone else, Sandy?" Randy asked.

"No, but that's because-"

"See, I can't be the only one that you are with. You have to understand that I am in a position where there are girls throwing themselves at me. I haven't slept with any of them, but you aren't experienced enough to understand that. I don't want to hurt you again, because I would be dead."

Savannah laughed. "John would kill you."

Randy nodded. "Speaking of John. He has told me that I am to leave you alone. He doesn't want me to hurt you again."

"You never hurt me." Savannah lied.

Randy smiled and ran his hand down the side of her face. "I know what happened after that night that we were together and until the other day, John didn't know why you were acting like that. I don't want you to think that I just blew it off as a one night stand. I told you that I started to like you and I still do. It took everything in my willpower not to call you after that night."

"Why did you fight it? I really wanted you to call me."

Randy stood and started pacing the room. "I always do this."

"What do you always do?" Savannah asked confused. She hadn't seen this side of him before, but then what did she really know about him?

Randy stopped and looked out the window. "I can't go out with you. Can we just leave it at that?"

Savannah nodded. "I know when I am being rejected." She stood. "I hope you can get past this and we can still work together."

As Savannah walked out the door, Randy mentally smacked himself in the head. If he only had the nerve to tell her how he really felt about her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked around backstage of the Raw brand. He was looking for Randy and he was going to have a talk with him. Last night Savannah was upset and he had a good idea the reason was Randy. Normally John would let Savannah deal with her own problems, but when one of his friends is making her unhappy he had to step in.

John saw Savannah talking to Stacy and some cute brunette down the hall. He walked up to them. "Hey Sandy, Stacy, and I don't think I've met you."

"John, this is Courtney." Stacy answered.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and then turned his attention to Savannah. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." They walked a few feet away. "What's up?"

"Are you okay? Last night you seemed to be upset."

"Did you come all the way here to ask me that?" Savannah asked confused.

"I had a feel that a certain one of my friends upset you and I was going to talk to him."

Savannah smiled and hugged her cousin. "Randy didn't do anything to me. And if he did, it's nothing that I can't handle on my own."

"I just don't want him to hurt you again."

"I know, and I love that you watch out for me, but I can handle him on my own."

"If you say so. So where is killer anyway? I mean since I'm here and all."

Savannah gave John a questioning eye. "He's in the locker room I guess."

John kissed her forehead. "Take care cuz." He walked away.

Savannah shook her head and walked back to Stacy and Courtney. "He is really weird. He came all the way down here because he thought I was upset when he called me last night."

"Hey don't complain there is no one in my family would fly out just because they _thought_ I was upset." Stacy said.

"He's hot." Courtney said out of the blue. Savannah and Stacy laughed. "What?" She asked.

"That was totally off topic." Stacy smiled.

"Do you like my cousin? I mean I could set you up if you wanted." Savannah asked.

"No," Courtney shook her head. "I don't think that he would like that too much. I mean doesn't me already have a girlfriend?"

Savannah laughed. "The word girlfriend is never used when you are talking about John. He just hasn't found someone who isn't into him for his fame."

"Oh." Courtney said and looked in the direction of where John had walked.

"Oh?" Savannah asked. "That's it, I am setting the two of you up." She said walking to the locker room with Courtney begging her not to and Stacy laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I think that I might have confused a lot of people with this chapter. I just wanted to say that I want Randy to be the one with the problems in this story. Savannah knows what she wants and Randy is going to have to figure it out. Also is John still going to talk to Randy? You'll have to wait until the next chapter.**


	6. mistake

"John, what the hell was that?" Randy asked getting up off the floor. John had just walked into the locker room and decked him.

"I am not going to tell you again to stay away from my cousin. I told you I would hurt you if you hurt her again." John said cooling off just a bit.

"I didn't do anything to her. In fact I told her that it would be better if we didn't see each other. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"JOHN!" Savannah yelled when she walked into the room. "What are you doing?" She rushed to the side of Randy. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Randy nodded his head as Stacy and Courtney walked in. "What happened?" Stacy asked.

John shook his head and stormed out of the room. Savannah ran after him. "Wait a minute." She said. John stopped but didn't look at her. "I thought you said that you were going to talk to him? What happened, he accidentally ran into your fist?"

"I told him to stay away from you and not to hurt you again, or I was going to hurt him." John said coldly.

"He didn't hurt me."

John turned and looked at her. "Savannah we have grown up together I know when something is bothering you. I don't to see you the way you were after my party."

Savannah smiled. "John, the only thing that Randy is doing is trying to make me believe that he doesn't want me to be with me. I don't want to admit it, but when I am around him, he makes me happy. Even when he is being an ass or not saying anything. Just being in the room with him makes me happy."

"So why the sad voice last night?" John was totally confused.

"I was a little upset that he turned me away. I tried to look the best I could and it did nothing for him. That's all."

"After the way he treated you, you still want to be with him?"

Savannah nodded and smiled. "I may not know him as well as you do, but he treats me with a sense of respect that most guys don't. And the fact that he is trying to hold off just makes me want to be with him even more."

"I don't want you to get hurt. You are family and you'll always come first."

Savannah hugged him. "You know me better than that. If he hurts me, I'll kick his ass."

John laughed. "I almost forgot."

"Now, that you understand me, I want you to go say sorry to Randy."

John shook his head. "Not going to happen. Men don't say sorry."

Savannah put her hands on her hips. "Then I won't tell you that someone has a little crush on you." She smiled.

"You can't keep something like that from me."

"Yeah you are probably right, but it would make me feel better if you did apologize."

"Alright." John and Savannah walked back to the locker room where Stacy was looking at Randy's nose.

"Randy man, I'm sorry I hit you." John said walking over to him.

"It's alright." Randy looked at Savannah. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Savannah nodded and everyone left the room. She walked over to him, where he sat on the bench. "I'm sorry he hit you, I don't really know why."

"It okay, I actually wanted to talk to you about this situation we seem to be in. Sandy you know that I like you, but I am not in a place in my life where I want a girlfriend. I want to experience being single for a while."

"Okay, you made it very clear last night that you wanted nothing to do with me. I am at a point in my life where I want something more than one night."

"I don't think that you really understand me. What we had in the past is just that in the past. If it were meant to be something more it would have been. I have talked to Vince tonight and I am getting a new trainer. It's just going to be Stacy and Shane for you."

"Why?"

"I told him that I can't work with you when you keep coming onto me."

"You know, I just realized that you are as big as an ass hole as you are on tv. I am sorry that I am attracted to you, but you didn't have to go that far. Maybe I should just let John beat the hell out of you." Savannah stood up and started for the door.

"Savannah, there is no reason for the attitude. I have told you time and time again that I only wanted to be friends with you and you still keep coming at me. It was the last thing that I could think of. John hitting me just now, made that decision all the more perfect."

"You're right and I thought that you were different."

Randy took in a deep breath and walked toward her. "Look, I don't want to get you upset. I just want my space because you are trying to hard to get me to date you and I can't do that." Randy yelled the last part.

Savannah spun around and looked at him. "You are pushing me away and it's only going to hurt you in the end. You want me to stay away from you, then I will."

"I don't want you to stay away, I just want you to back off."

"Well you can't have everything you want. I hope that you have a great life, because I won't be in it anymore." Savannah walked out the door.

Randy sank to the floor knowing that he just made the biggest mistake of his life, by letting her leave the room.

* * *

**Okay so there is the long awaited update. I hope that you liked it. Please let me know what you think as always.**


	7. Randy's confusion

**So here is a new chapter. It's been so long since I updated this one. Lets see if I can remember where I was going with it.**

* * *

Savannah was lost in her workout that she didn't see John come up behind her. John sighed at the way she has been lately. It wasn't like Sandy to be all work and no play.

"Boo!" John said grabbing her waist.

"Oh my god, you butt hole." She said putting down the weights. "You know that I could have hurt myself." John didn't say anything, but started laughing. "Well what do you want?"

"Come on cousin. I'm here to make sure you're alright." John lead her to a bench where they sat down. "How are you doing?"

Savannah laughed. "John I'm fine. You can't think that Randy got to be that much can you? I mean I've lived my whole life without him. I'm just out of shape and needed a couple extra workouts."

John shook his head. He knew she was lying. "Sandy Sandy Sandy, I know you better than that. Anyway I have great news. Vince is trading me to Raw. How great is that?"

Savannah was shocked. "That's wonderful. When is the trade?"

John looked happy. "Tonight, and guess who I have to fight."

Savannah thought for a moment. "Don't tell me it's Randy."

John nodded. "Yep, and if you want I'll hit him a little harder for you." he smiled.

"No that's alright. Randy told me to leave him alone and that's what I am going to do. Besides I don't need you fighting my battles for me." she grinned.

"Sandy I'll always fight your battles for you. That's what older cousins do." he paused for a moment. "So about this girl that has a crush on me. Are you going to tell me who she is so I can make my move?"

Savannah shook her head. "Not a chance." she looked away.

"Alright, keep your secrets, but I will get it out of you and you know it!" With that John walked away.

* * *

Randy sat in the looker room looking through a magazine. Since the night with Savannah over a week ago, he's had something heavy over his heart. He knew that if they were together, things would be great. But there would be a time when another girl would get him interested and Savannah would only get hurt. That's the thing with Randy, there will always be another girl at another time. He was doomed to grow old alone.

"Yo, Randy." John said walking into the locker room. _Man he looks like crap_, John thought. "What are we planning on for tonight?"

Randy looked up at John. Go figure the cousin of the woman that is driving him nuts, would be his storyline for a couple of months. "Dude I don't care, just don't kill me out there." Randy stood and walked out.

He headed toward the catering room to get something that might settle this stomach. Walking in he saw Savannah sitting with Stacy and that new girl. He turned away and decided that he wasn't hungry after all. He needed to figure out what was bugging him, or he would starve to death.

"Randy!" someone called behind him. He knew that voice. Turning around he saw Stacy standing there.

"Yeah?" he asked hoping it wouldn't take too long, or be about Savannah.

"Look I don't think that I can do anything with you anymore. Savannah is my friend and I can't do that to her."

Randy sighed. "Doesn't matter anyway. Not sure it would have gone anywhere anyway."

Stacy nodded and headed back into the catering room. She was a hot girl, but to be honest not really his type. Things were fun while they lasted anyway. Randy went out to the arena and sat down, watching guys practice. Randy though back to that night that he shared with Savannah. What was it about that night that got him so scared to wake up in the morning with her? Sure Randy had been with lots of girls, but never got scared. Was it because she was John's cousin and he couldn't get involved with her? Was it because he had a serious connection with her?

"Hey Randy Mandy." Adam said walking over to him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. I was drunk." Randy grinned.

Adam laughed. "What are you up to?" he sat next to him.

"Just needed a minute to think." Randy stated. "This girl has be all worked up."

"Ah, I knew there was a girl. So when are you going to hit it?" Adam smirked.

Randy shook his head. "Nah man it's not like that. She's Cena's cousin."

"Oh yeah she's a hot one for sure. I thought you said she had you all worked up?"

"She does. We were together a long time ago. I'm not really into it anymore and she won't take no for an answer."

Adam laughed. "When does Randy not take free sex?"

"I told you it's not like that with her."

"Whatever man. Let me tell you something though. When a girl can make you not eat or 'need a minute to think' then you're hot for her. I suggest just doing her and getting it over with." Adam stood.

"That's were we are different Adam."

"Actually we're not." Adam said then left.

Randy put his head down. Maybe Adam was right. Randy knew that he couldn't have Savannah so maybe that's why he was tearing himself apart. He was used to having any girl that he wanted. He would have to talk to her and see what was going on, before he goes crazy.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. I know it's not the best work of mine, but hey I have to get back in the grove of things. I wanted Randy's problem to come out more so there it was. Anyway as always please review.**


	8. Kelly

**Holy crap it's been over two years since I have updated this story. I guess I lost touch with everything. Tonight the WWE was in my hometown tonight and with it came the great inspiration that only a mister Randy Orton can give a girl. So here is a new chapter. Let my fingers type away :) **

* * *

In the next month everything in Savannah's world changed. There was a lineup change and most of her new friends were moved to Smack Down. She had only John and Courtney around now. Sandy didn't care for many of the new divas that moved, but one had certainly caught Randy's eye.

Savannah didn't have a right to care what Randy did. He made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. The last two weeks he had either shown up late or not at all for workouts and has been a million miles away during them. The diva Kelly Kelly has been glued to his hip for the last week.

"Can you believe them?" Courtney asked one day before a big Raw show.

The girls were in the catering room grabbing something to put in their stomachs before the show. Since everyone she was training expect Randy left, she was given new people. John and Courtney replaced Shane and Stacy.

Savannah looked in the direction of Randy and Kelly. She was hanging onto his side laughing at something he said. Randy had a huge grin on his face. It was to much for her to take when she watched him lean in and give Kelly a kiss.

"I have to go." Sandy said picking up her plate.

She only trash cans were by the table next to where Randy and Kelly were standing. Sandy walked right up to them, threw her plate into the trash and left the room without looking at either of them. She was a big girl and could handle watching him be with someone else.

"Sandy?" Came a voice behind her.

She knew who it was before turning and looking at him in the face. For once Randy was not joined by Kelly.

"What?" She asked. It came out harsher than she would have liked.

"Have I done something to bother you? You don't talk or come around anymore." He asked coming closer to her.

"The perfect Randy Orton do something wrong? Never." She was getting annoyed that he was playing innocent.

"I thought we had an understanding."

"Oh I understand alright. You told me that you didn't want to be with me. That we wouldn't work out, even though you know that I was willing to take the chance anyway. Then you get together with that floozy in there and flaunt her in front of me. You have not the person I saw that night Randy. I was an idiot to ever think you were."

Randy laughed. "Who uses the word floozy anymore?"

She shook her head and walked away. Sandy ignored her name coming from his mouth and turned the corner running smack dab into John.

"Whoa cousin." He said trying to steady her.

"I'm sorry." She took in a deep breath and looked back around the corner. Randy was gone.

"Hiding from him?" John asked with a smirk on his face.

Looking back at him she rolled her eyes. "No I'm not hiding from the butt hole."

John tilted his head and looked at his cousin. He knew something was bothering her. It annoyed him that his best friend was causing his family trouble, but he did warn her about him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sandy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like an idiot for letting him affect me. And the way he flaunts Kelly around. I thought he was better than that."

"You know how to get back at him right?"

Sandy leaned against the wall. "I don't want to get back at him John. I want to get him out of my head. I was thinking about asking Vince to let me out of my contract."

John jerked his head back in surprise. "Why would you do that? Don't you like working with me?"

"Yeah I love it, but I can't work with someone who makes me unhappy. It's not fair to either of us. He wants nothing to do with me, and I want everything to do with him. If I left then he wouldn't have to see me and I could get over him."

John threw an arm around her. "You know that running away won't solve anything."

"I am at the end of my rope John."

"Just think about this really hard before you talk to Vince. He doesn't like to get mixed up in the affairs of his employees."

"I know." Sandy looked down at her watch. "Well it's time for our workout. Are you ready?"

John gave her a mischievous grin. "Are you ready to tell me who has a crush on me?"

"Not a chance. Come on." She said dragging him toward the weight station.

* * *

**So I know that this is short and it probably sucks. I'm just interested in seeing who is still into this story. Please review and let me know if you want more. Thanks.**


End file.
